


A Daily Commute To Work

by FluffyTheUnicorn



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Apocalypse Typical Shenanigans, Gen, Office Worker Who Just Wants To Get To Work, Sadly No Mentions Of Nice Cows, Several Vague Mentions of Entities, There Are Mentions Of Nice Worms Though, i am the writer and i say the office worker lives though don't worry, post-160
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyTheUnicorn/pseuds/FluffyTheUnicorn
Summary: You work in an office. The world has just ended. And you have no idea how to get to work.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	A Daily Commute To Work

You aren't sure how you're going to get to work today. The subway route you normally take is caved in. The main street you could take is covered in cobwebs, and you hate disturbing spiders. They're just trying to live, after all. You're not even sure if you have a job to get to, but you didn't get an email saying you didn't have to come into work, and you're all out of vacation days. So you have to figure something out. 

Before you started trying to think of a plan, you tried to make coffee, but the only water coming from the faucet is definitely not drinkable. You tried to pour a bowl of cereal, only to find the box full of worms. In the end, you skipped breakfast, grabbed your coat, and went out the door.

That’s where you are now, standing on your front porch, considering your options. You wave at the sky. Would it be rude not to wave at a giant eye? You think so. You could swear the eye blinked in acknowledgement. Or maybe you blinked. Who knows, really? You check the bus schedule. Every few minutes, another bus is reported as going off route or disappearing or something else that ultimately ends in the passengers not getting to their destination in time. You shouldn’t take the bus. You can't be that late. You’re pretty sure walking to work would be a bad idea too. A lot of looting must be happening, or at least that’s what movies say happens with the apocalypse. If not, there's surely a lot else going on. You’re going to have to drive. 

Your car seems to be normal. There’s an overwhelming sensation of being watched, but you think that’s just the new eye in the sky. Besides, who doesn’t feel watched in their car? You turn on the radio to make the drive a bit less boring, but all the music sounds strange, like it was just barely off-key. You turn it off, you don’t want to start the day with a headache. Jim from accounting does that well enough. 

You drive through some smaller streets, guided by Google Maps. They seem too empty for places full of houses that seem lived in, but given all the chaos, it makes sense. Probably. You're not super well versed in suburbs. You drive and drive, for what feels like far too long. You apparently aren’t lost, according to the GPS, but you sure feel like it. This is what you get for taking a new route, you suppose. Oh well, you’re sure being a few minutes late will be okay with your boss. Today must be a bit hectic for everyone. 

After what feels like far too long, you finally arrive at the office. The building across the street seems to have burned down, but your’s is fine. Of course it is. No escape from a boring old office job, is there? There’s a fight outside the main entrance. Annoying. Luckily, you have a key for the side door. You get inside just as the winner of the battle comes lunging for you. Good thing that door locks automatically! You always struggle with the lock on that thing. Maintenance keeps saying they’ll fix it, but they never do. Of course. Office politics, or something like that. The elevator is out of service, you bet they’ll never fix that either, so you walk up the stairs to your floor, and head to your cubicle. 

You sit down and start your work at your computer. There's an annoying assignment you've been working on for the past few days, and you're so close to finishing it. Of course, Jim is bugging you again. He rambles on about some weird door he saw in the hallway. You’re pretty sure he’s talking about a weird dream he had. The lady in the cubicle next to you looks and sounds different, but everyone says that’s Tiffany, so you must be misremembering. You do know two Tiffanys, after all. Small world. You told your boss why you were late. He shook his head, and told you not to let it happen again. 

All in all, it was a pretty average day at work. No special projects or meetings. You talked to your coworkers, but a few were missing. Sick, probably. Flu’s going around. You need to get your flu shot soon. You’ve been putting it off for a few weeks now. You’ll do it this weekend. Probably. Maybe. Possibly.

Anyways, after work, you go to the store. It’s fairly normal for a store on a busy evening. A weird guy stares you down as you enter. It was so intense, it was like his eyes were looking straight into your soul. He probably thought you were someone else. It’s happened before. Apparently you look a lot like this one person who has had a way more interesting life then you have. Oh well. You get your groceries, including iced coffee and new cereal. You check when you get to your car, and it doesn’t have worms in it. Thank God.

You drive home with your new food, using the same streets from this morning. They don’t feel as long this time. Well, that makes sense, because now you’re more familiar with them. Your drive is uneventful for the most part, although someone ran across the street at some point. You think they were chasing something. Probably a dog. Those cute lil guys can be so hard to catch if they get loose. 

When you finally get home, you’re exhausted. You spend a bit of time on the internet after putting your groceries away, but before long, you’re about to fall asleep. You wave goodnight to the eye in the sky, because it must be tired too. The light turns itself off. You have a remote for the light, so you probably accidentally hit the button. At least you didn’t hit the button that turns your room into a mini rave. You yawn. One last thought enters your head before you drift off. 

You know how to get to work tomorrow.


End file.
